Give Unto Me
by Martinis and Mixed Feelings
Summary: You think no one hears your silent cries. The screams of unbearable pain you never release... SB...I was bored.


**(A/N: I was bored, so I posted another fic. A songfic! Sorry to people who don't like songfiction, but I love it! I couldn't help it with this song, anyway. I like it. The song is 'Give Unto Me' by Evanescence, but some of the lyrics might be wrong…Anyway, everything in bold is the song except for my author's notes. Oh, and this is Brago's POV to Sherry.)**

**Give Unto Me**

**I've been watching you from a distance,**

**But distance is through your disguise.**

Standing under a world of pink flowers, as it rains soft, delicate pedals. As they fall to my feet, I ignore them; I'm too busy watching you. You requested a moments rest, so I allowed but a minute. I look into your eyes- though you seem to find something on the ground of interest. In the sapphire suns, I see the deep concentration…but something more gingerly lingers there…

**All I want from you is your hurting…**

**I want to heal you,**

**I want to save you from the dark.**

-Hurt. Constant pain-is it ever ending? I want to cry out to you. I want to help you…save you from the darkness that has dwelled upon you, much too long. Though, I remain quiet. I continue to study you as you now think of the battles. I see the determination. Yet I know-somewhere in the depths of your betrayed heart, you are thinking of the darkness-there is never a moment it leaves.

**Give unto me your troubles,**

**I'll endure your suffering,**

**Place unto me your burdens,**

**I'll drink your deadly poison ,**

Your beautiful features should not bear that hopeless frown. Your eyes should not hold that glint of pure betrayal. I remain quiet…as tempting as it is to scream out to you; for you to allow my assistance. I would gratefully accept the tears I know you shed at night; the ones you would shed now, were I not here.

**Why should I care if they hurt you?**

**Somehow it matters more to me ,**

**Than if I were hurting myself.**

No one- not even I, myself- can truly understand the intensity of my feelings toward you. I, the much feared gravitational mamodo, loving a human? Somehow…I care. I care_ too_ much. I have to wonder if this is even right.

**Save you, I'll save you…**

You think no one hears your silent cries. The screams of unbearable pain you never release. Yes, I can hear them. Do not try to hide them, I will help. You will no longer suffer. But first, you must allow me. Watching, I see you slowing closing up…falling with no where to land and no one to help. You do not know how to love? Neither do I. I am a demon from a different world- I know not what this unfamiliar feeling is.

**Give unto me your troubles,**

**I'll endure your suffering,**

**Place unto me your burdens,**

**I'll drink your deadly poison ,**

But what I feel around you must be something like it. When you are happy; I am happy. When you are in pain, I am, too. Currently, my heart is breaking, knowing yours is. Allow me to help; let me save you as I did so long ago. I will save you. It is still not yet your time to go.

**Give unto me your troubles,**

**I'll endure your suffering,**

**Place unto me your burdens,**

**I'll drink your deadly poison ,**

I see…you can't control the tears any longer. You lose control- did you ever have control? I watch as you bow your head, feeing you of the temptation to let go. I can't stand here and let you bare this pain all alone. Leaving my sanctuary of falling flowers, I stand to your side. Daring not to lay eyes on me, I take your trembling hand in my own; with this you now turn to face me.

"You will not carry these burdens all alone anymore. Please…let me save you from the darkness that has haunted you these many nights."

You remain silent, but gratefully wanting an explanation to my sudden display. I understand perfectly and simply say: "It is because I love you, Sherry." Still you say not a word, but this time your brilliant gems gleam as they meet my ruby-red orbs; I see traces of immense surprise. Though, really there need not be. Wiping away salty liquid that stains your flushed cheeks with my thumbs, I cradle your face in my gentle but clawed hands; I pull you close, and whisper, "I'll save you…"

**(A/N: Though this fic is the CHEESIEST thing I've ever written in my life, I sorta like it….a little….Well that's good considering I hate most of my other fics!)**


End file.
